Solar panels are becoming an increasingly useful means of providing renewable energy for commercial and residential properties. Mounting solar panels correctly is crucial to maximizing energy production, and it is also an import way to protect the solar panels from the force of natural elements. The proper solar panel mounting provides stability and the proper directional and latitudinal orientation for the solar array. Solar panels can be mounted on the roof, the ground, or on a pole, for example. The different mounting systems pose different challenges. These challenges include simplifying installation and maximizing use of space.